A Mother's Love
by sammygirl1963
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON FIVE. Tag of sorts to The Song Remains the Same, but the story will go AU from the episode. Sam will finally get to know what it feels like to have his mother's love. Dedicated to maxandkiz who requested the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A Mother's Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them and I am not making a profit from this story!

**Summary: **Tag of sorts to _**The Song Remains the Same**_, but the story will go AU from the episode. Sam will finally get to know what it feels like to have his mother's love. **Some of the dialogue you will recognize is from the show and does not belong to me!. **Research from this story was obtained from the **supernaturaltv episode guide synopisis.**

**Author's Note: **This story is the result of a challenge issued by Maxandkiz who provided a wonderful plot bunny!

I hope you enjoy the story. As always, please let me know your feelings and if it is worth continuing.!

* * *

Lying in the motel bed while waiting for his brother to return from wherever he had went, Sam couldn't remember having ever felt more miserable than he did right now. His body ached all over and it hurt to move even just a fraction of an inch. Pulling the blankets up around himself, he shivered at the chill that seemed to settle in his bones. He was definitely coming down with something and hoped it was nothing worse than the common cold because Dean would be pissed if he was forced to stay in this backwater town much longer than they already had.

Picking up his cell phone, Sam thought about calling Dean and asking him to stop and pick up some cold medicine on the way back to the motel, but then his brother would know he was sick and that was the last thing he wanted. Things had been tense between him and Dean lately, and he didn't want his brother to think he had to take care of him, especially when it seemed like things were finally starting to get better between the two of them.

Knowing that he had to do something to try and make himself feel better before Dean got back, Sam threw back the blankets and forced himself to his feet, swaying a little at the dizziness that assaulted him. Maybe a nice hot shower would be just the thing he needed. It would help to clear his sinuses and would hopefully chase the chill away.

Walking over to his duffle bag, he knelt down carefully and then rummaged through it for a clean pair of jeans, boxers and a t-shirt. Carrying the clothing items to the bathroom, he lay them on the closed lid of the commode and then stripped off the clothing he was wearing. Goosebumps immediately assailed his skin as he gingerly reached over to turn the shower on. Getting the water to the desired level of heat, he stepped into the basin and groaned in comfort as the hot water sluiced over his naked body.

Relishing the heat as it seemed to soak into his body, Sam sighed in relief as the steam also helped to clear his nasal passages somewhat. Relaxing under the pulsating water, he allowed his thoughts to drift until he heard a sudden beating on the door.

"Hey Princess, time to get your ass out of there, we need to talk." Dean hollered through the door, hating to interrupt Sam's shower, but he had a bad feeling after talking to Anna in his dreams. Something was definitely up with her, but he just wasn't sure what. It pissed him off that Cas had gone to meet Anna in his place, but the angel had insisted it was for his own safety.

"Yeah, alright, I'll be out in a minute." Sam replied with a sigh as he turned off the water. Quickly drying himself with a towel, he pulled on his clothing and then strode out into the room.

"What's the big hurry Dean, I was enjoying the shower ya know?" He queried as he grasped his watch off of the dresser and latched it around his wrist.

"Yeah. Well so sorry little brother, but we've got a problem on our hands. Something is up with the angels." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Wha' what do you mean something is up with the angels?" Sam questioned with a perplexed look on his face.

"He means that another angel has went rogue and wants to kill you." Castiel answered as a matter of fact.

"Whoa there Cas, what the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked as he stood up defensively between his brother and the angel.

"Anna plants to kill Sam, did I not make myself clear?" Castiel questioned innocently. "We need to locate her quickly and take care of her before she succeeds in her plan."

"Wait a minute Cas, what do you mean we need to locate her? I mean if Anna has gone rogue like you say, why would I want my brother anywhere near her if she is planning on ganking his ass like a psychotic nutcase?" Dean asked incredulously.

"So Cas, this plan she has to kill me, would it really stop Satan?" Sam asks from here he is now sitting on the bed.

"No Sam, Come on, don't say that" Dean said, worried about where the conversation is heading.

"Cas, what do you think, does Anna have a point?" Sam queried with a sniffle as he ignored his brother.

"No, she's a…a nutcase" Castiel answers using Dean's words.

"I don't get it Cas, why do you want us hunting the chick if she wants to gank Sam's ass, I mean why poke the bear with a stick ya know?" Dean asks.

"Anna will keep trying. She won't stop until Sam is dead." Castiel answers as he looks from one brother to the other. "So we must kill her fist." The angel then starts speaking a language the brothers do not recognize and a wind sweeps through the room.

"I have found her." Cas informs the brothers.

"Where is she?" Dean questions

"Not where, when." Castiel replies somberly. "It's the year 1978."

"But I wasn't even born yet then." Sam informs the angel wondering why Anna would go to that time period.

"And you won't be if she kills your parents." Castiel tells the young hunter in explanation. "Anna can't get to you because of me, so she is going after your parents instead."

"You've got to take us back, we've got to stop this from happening." Dean immediately says with conviction. They need to protect their parents at all costs, especially since his dad doesn't even really know about hunting at that point in time.

"And deliver Sam right into Anna's hands? I should go alone." The angel replies as he looks from one brother to the other. He would rather keep them safe and time travel can be a bitch alone, let alone with two passengers in tow.

"They're are parents, we're going." Dean states in anger at the thought of being left behind. "They're our mom and dad Cas. If we can save them, maybe it means we can set things straight. We have to try."

"Okay, but it will weaken me." Cas informs the brothers before touching their heads and transporting them back in time.

In an instant, the brothers find themselves in the middle of the road and having to dodge cars as they make their way to the sidewalk. "Did we make it?" Sam asks as he looks around.

"Unless they're bringing Pinto's back into production, then I'd say yes." Dean answers when suddenly he spots Castiel leaning up against a car. "Hey Cas, are you alright?" Dean asks as he kneels down to check on the angel who promptly passes out on him.

After getting Castiel squared away where he will be safe, Dean leaves the motel where he paid for a room for five nights. "So, you find anything yet Sammy?" He asks his brother who has a phone book on his hands.

"Yeah, Sam says with a deep cough, ripping the page from the phone book that contains their parent's address on it.

"Sammy, are you alright?" Dean queries as he takes a close look at his brother. The cough seemed a little too deep for his liking and he couldn't help but notice Sam's face was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Yeah, M'okay." Sam answered, trying to cover the slight shiver that ran through his body. He really felt like crap, but there was nothing Dean could do about it now.

Snorting in disbelief, Dean allowed Sam to get away with his little white lie for now. He would make sure to keep an eye on his baby brother though. Glancing around, he looked for an unattended vehicle they could borrow to make the drive to their parents house. Sammy definitely wasn't up to making the trip on foot. Spotting the perfect vehicle, he soon had the doors unlocked and helped his baby brother inside before sliding across the hood to climb in the driver's seat. Reaching down under the dash, he fiddled with some wires and the car soon roared to life.

"Here we go kiddo." He said with a smile as he turned to face his baby brother. He couldn't wait to see his parents again, but he also couldn't help but worry what their reaction would be.

Making into the designated address, Dean parked the stolen car on the opposite of the road. They didn't worry about wiping it down for prints since neither of them had even been born yet and their finger prints wouldn't be in any databases.

Spotting the Impala across the street, parked in front of house, he noticed Sam climb out of the car quickly and start making his way toward the place where their parents now resided.

"Hold up Sammy, not so quick." Dean called out as he jogged over to where his brother was standing.

"Dean, Anna could be in there now, we have to get to them." Sam told his brother.

"And tell them what Sam?"

"The truth." Sam answered plaintively

"What, that their sons from the future have come to save their asses from an angel turned terminator?" Dean retorted knowing just how wild that would sound to their parents.

"Well then tell them we're here to protect them from demons. I mean, mom thinks you're a hunter right? Sam asks remembering the last time Dean had been sent into the past and met their mother and her family.

"She doesn't exactly have good memories of me Sam. Just follow my lead." He says as he makes his way up the pathway and rings the doorbell.

**TBC _This story will only be a few chapters at most as it will remain true to canon as possible, but with Sam experiencing his mother's love._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Mother's Love Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them and I am not making a profit from this story!

**Author's Note: **Once again, this chapter will contain dialogue from the show.

* * *

**Previously: **_"She doesn't exactly have good memories of me Sam. Just follow my lead." He says as he makes his way up the pathway and rings the doorbell._

Following his brother up the pathway that led to the door, Sam couldn't help but feel as though a thousand butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach. He was about to meet his mother, alive and in the flesh so to speak, not as a ghostly spirit or hallucination from within his own mind. Sucking in a quick breath as he watched his brother knock on the door, he rubbed his sweaty palms together wondering what he would say when he finally saw her.

He didn't have long to wonder as the door suddenly opened in front of them. _"Oh my God, it's her, it's actually mom." _He thought as he stared at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face. _"She's even more beautiful than I thought she would be." _He could remember his brother telling him how their mother was a babe, but Dean's words didn't do her justice. Not realizing his mind had wondered, he was suddenly drawn back to reality when he heard his mother's voice speaking.

Opening the door, Mary was stunned when she saw the blond haired man from her not so distant past standing before her. He wasn't supposed to be there. He was a part of her past, a past her husband was totally unaware of and she intended for it to remain that way.

"Hey Mary." Dean stated with a tight smile knowing what must be going through his mother's head at the sight of him. The last time she had seen him, she had lost her whole family to the yellow eyed demon.

Glancing furtively toward the kitchen to make sure John was still there and not within hearing distance, Mary returned her attention to the men standing before her. "You-you can't be here." She voiced quietly as she looked from Dean to Sam and then back to Dean again, hoping the men would leave. The last thing she needed was for John to find out about her past as a hunter and the things she did.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time…" Dean started to say but was cut off by his mother.

"You don't understand. I'm not…I don't do that anymore." Mary informed Dean as she glanced towards Sam to see him just standing there and staring at her. "I'm sorry, but I have a normal life now. You have to go." Attempting to close the door in an effort to get the men to leave, she suddenly found it barred by the older one's hand.

"I'm sorry, but this is important." Dean voiced, before trailing off as he noticed his father walking towards them.

"Oh hi sweetie, they're just…" Mary began but was interrupted by Dean.

"Hi, we're Mary's cousins. We couldn't stop in town without swinging by and saying hey, could we? By the way, I'm Dean." The oldest sibling said as he held out his hand to his unknowing father.

Reaching out to shake Dean's hand, John gave him a quizzical glance. "You look familiar."

"Do I, yeah, you do too actually." Dean replied. "Maybe we met at some time. Small towns, you gotta love them."

Smiling at the words, John introduced himself as he looked past Dean to Mary's other cousin who, for some reason, had tears in his eyes. He couldn't help but be concerned for the young man who looked a little unnerved at seeing him.

"Oh, sorry, this is my brother Sam." Dean said, covering for his baby brother who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Really, Mary's father was a Sam." John told the brothers as he reached out to give Sam's hand a gentle shake, noticing the clamminess of his skin, not too mention the flush on his cheeks. Maybe the young man was coming down with something.

"Yeah, well, it's a family name." Dean stated, noticing the way that his brother kept hold of their father's hand like it was a lifeline or something. He was about to nudge Sam to get him to let go when he heard his father speaking.

"You okay pal? You look a little spooked." John stated with concern.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm sorry." Sam apologized with a throaty cough as he made some excuse about having had a long trip.

"Well, Sam and Dean were just on their way out." Mary informed her husband as she once again tried to shoo the hunters out the door and out of their lives.

"What? They just got here." John objected as he invited the boys inside for a drink. He hadn't met anyone from Mary's side of the family and he wanted to talk to them for a little while.

Motioning for the boys to sit on the sofa in front of them, John couldn't help but notice the way Sam kept staring at his wife, causing the situation to feel a little awkward, especially for his wife. "You sure you're okay Sam?" He asked as he grasped one of Mary's hands in his own in a show of possessiveness.

"Yeah, I, uh, you're just so beautiful." Sam enunciated, wanting his mother to know how he felt.

"He meant that in a non-weird, wholesome, family kind of way." Dean voiced quickly, covering for his brother once again in an effort to keep Sam from blowing their cover.

Realizing the awkwardness of the situation, Sam thought up an explanation for his behavior quickly. "We haven't seen Mary in quite some time, and see...well, she's the spitting image of our Mom."

The four then went on to talk about how Dean and Sam were related to the family and how Mary's dad had supposedly died of a heart attack since John didn't was unaware of what had really happened. When Mary made an excuse about it being time for dinner and that her _'cousins' _needed to leave, John took it upon himself to ask them to stay instead. "It would mean a lot to me if you would stay. I haven't met much of Mary's side of the family." He stated just before he heard the sound of the phone ringing. Excusing himself to answer the phone, he hoped the men would still be there when he returned.

As John left the room, Mary knew she had to get rid of the two hunters before her or her life as she knew it would be over. She finally had a normal life, and she wasn't about to let it go easily. She had worked too damn hard for it. "You have to leave now," she growled as she looked the two in the eyes. She couldn't help but feel just a little guilty knowing the dark haired one was sick and shouldn't be out there in the chilly evening air.

"Okay, just listen…" Dean started to say before being rudely cut off by his angry mother.

"No, you listen. Last time I saw you, a demon killed my parents. Now you waltz in here like you're family? Whatever you want, the answer is no. Just leave me alone." Mary vehemently stated as she glared at the boys before her.

Knowing that things were getting out of hand, Sam knew he had to say something quickly before everything went to hell in a hand basket. "You and John are in danger."

Seeing Mary's look of disbelief, the brothers went on to explain how it was an angel this time instead of a demon and that the angels were even worse than the demons. Knowing that his mother still didn't believe them, Dean said the words that he hoped would make his mother finally see reason. "Look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying to you."

Taking the time to really look at the boys, Mary knew what they were saying was true. "Okay. Where do we go?" She asked with resignation. Now to explain things to her husband.

Suddenly realizing that John wasn't around when she wondered how she would explain things to him, the three Winchesters knew they had to find him quickly or he could be killed by none other than Anna.

* * *

Entering the auto shop where he worked, John looked for his boss so that he could hopefully talk the man into keeping him on the payroll. He couldn't afford to lose his job, especially now of all times. Peering through the darkness, he called out, "Mr. Woodson, are you still here?" Reaching over to turn on the light, he was suddenly met with the sight of Mr. Woodson's dead body, his eyes burned completely out.

Backing away in complete and other horror, John turned to leave when he suddenly saw a red haired woman standing before him. He didn't even get a chance to question her as to why she was there before he found himself suddenly flying through the air and landing on a nearby shelf. Making it shakily to his feet, he tried to protect himself before he is thrown once again, this time over the hood of a car. Luckily for John, Dean and the others arrive just as he nearly loses consciousness.

"I wish I could say it's good to see you, Anna," Dean says, holding the angel killing knife as he looks at the angel who had meant so much to him at one time.

"You too, Dean," Anna replies before throwing him through a window and knocking him out.

Observing as Dean goes flying through the window, Mary's hunter instinct immediately kick in. She reaches down and picks up the knife that Dean dropped from the assault on him and attacks the angel, unaware that John has made it to his feet once again and is watching her intently from afar.

John is amazed as he watches his wife fight with a skill he never would have dreamed his young wife possessed. He breathes in sharply as his sweet Mary is thrown into a car's windshield, fearing she is hurt. He stares in awe as his wife recovers quickly and rolls off the car, picks up a crowbar and sticks it into the other woman's chest.

Coughing up blood, Anna informs Mary that "it's not that easy to kill an angel."

"No, but you can distract them." Sam says as he places his hand over a painted symbol on the wall causing the angel to disappear. Breathing a sigh of relief, he suddenly doubles over coughing from the pressure it put on his overtaxed lungs. Damn, but he hated being sick.

"You okay Sam?" Mary queried with concern as she walked over and rubbed a hand on the young man's back as her husband went out to check on Dean.

"Yeah, I'm fine mo…Mary" Sam said as he caught himself in time to keep from referring to her as mom.

"Sure you are." Mary replied, feeling the heat emanating from the young man as he straightened himself up into a standing position. Noticing the flushed look on his cheeks, she knew he was running a fever even he wasn't willing to admit to it.

"Hate to break this up, but we need to get out of here." Dean informs his family as John helps him into the garage. He doesn't know how long Anna will be gone, so they need to find someplace safe where they can defend themselves before she make a reappearance.

**TBC The next chapter will go more AU of the show so that Sam can finally find out what it is like to have his mother's love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Mother's Love Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one. I also do not own the copyright or lyrics to the song **Hey Jude.**

**Author's Note: **This chapter will go AU after Dean informs Mary about who she really is to them.

**Previously: **_"Hate to break this up, but we need to get out of here." Dean informs his family as John helps him into the garage. He doesn't know how long Anna will be gone, so they need to find someplace safe where they can defend themselves before she makes a reappearance._

Listening to his wife and the two men in the backseat, John wondered if they were all certifiably insane. They were actually conversing about monsters of all things. "Monsters?," he questioned incredulously as he mind struggled to believe that such things even existed.

"Yes John, monsters are real." Mary answered with hesitation knowing just how stupid it sounded to her husband.

"How long, how long have you been fighting them?" John asked, taking a quick glace over at his wife.

"All my life." Mary answered truthfully, knowing how much it would upset her husband. "Please John, you have to understand…"

"She didn't exactly have a choice." Dean interrupted from the back as he tried to support his mother.

"Just shut up, all of you. Or so help me I will stop this car…" John said, trailing off as his mind became overwhelmed with taking in so much at once.

"Wow, this is an awkward family road trip." Dean mumbled under his breath so that only his brother could hear him.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sam answered, remembering just how many times his father had issued that threat when they were young. He and Dean both knew to shut up then or risk their backsides feeling the effects of their father's calloused hand.

The rest of the trip was made in silence as they made their way to a cabin in the woods that Mary's folks had kept as a safe haven for hunters in need. Stopping only long enough for Mary to pick up a few things at the store, the small family arrived at the cabin nearly forty five minutes later. Walking towards the door, Mary explained to the others about how the cabin has been in her family for years.

After Mary entered the small cabin and turned on the lights, Dean whistled in appreciation upon seeing the demon proofed cabin. All of the fixtures looked like they were made of pure iron and ruins and sigils were scattered about the place.

"There should also be plenty of holy water and salt in the cupboard Mary told the brothers as she placed the sack of groceries on the table. "There are also knives and weapons stored in various places within easy reach should we need them."

"All that stuff will do is just piss the angels off." Sam politely informed his mother, knowing that the things Mary was used to using for protection against demons had no effect against angels. Feeling a tickle in his throat, he emitted a deep throaty cough into the crook of his elbow.

"So what'll kill it?" Mary questioned, looking at Sam with concern. Even though he'd been trying to hide it, she could tell he was getting pretty sick and was surprised he was still steady on his feet, but then it wasn't her place to push him to admit it.

"There's not too much that can." Dean answered, entering into the conversation. "But we can beam her right off the starship using this." Dean stated smugly as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and showed his mother the sigil that was drawn on it.

"So how big does it have to be." John questioned, tired of being left out of everything. He might not be good enough for anything else, but at least he could draw some damn sigil or whatever the hell it was called.

Explaining that the sigil had to be drawn in human blood to work, Dean was amazed when his father pulled out a knife and sliced his own hand. "Like I said, how big does it have to be?"

John listened as Dean explained what to do and then went to work.

Watching as his father drew the sigil, Sam complimented his dad on how good of a job he was doing with it. After all, the man knew next to nothing about the hunting life at this point in his life.

So tell me Sam, how long have you known about hunting?" John asked to break the silence as he finished painting the sigil on the wall.

"Basically all my life. I was raised a hunter." Sam replied as he fiddled with the hem of his jacket.

John was totally dumbfounded upon hearing the statement. He couldn't help but wonder just what kind of idiot would raise their own children to hunt monsters. "What kind of parent does that to their own child? I mean, what kind of irresponsible bastard let's a child anywhere near a monster…he's supposed to protect you."

"He died trying." Sam softly replied as he glanced up at his father with tears in his eyes. "I used to be mad at him, I mean I used to – I used to hate the guy. But now... I get it. He was just doing the best he could. And he was trying to keep it together, in this impossible situation." Sam then went on to explain how his mother had been killed and how she was the love of John's life and that if his dad didn't go after the thing that killed her, well, it would have driven him totally insane. Knowing that he would never get another chance to tell his dad how he felt, he looked at John with tear laden eyes. "Truth is, my dad died, before I got to tell him that I understand why he did what he did. I never got to tell him that I forgave him, for what it did to us and that I love him."

John didn't really know what to say to the heart felt words so he just nodded his head in understanding. He was about to ask another question when the man in front of him paled significantly and was astounded when the man's knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

While John and Sam were talking in the other room, Mary realized it was the perfect time to find out why the angels really wanted to get her. "Okay. You said you'd explain everything when we had a minute. We have a minute. Why does an angel want me dead?

Dean tried to put Mary off as he talked around the situation, but when she threatened to walk out the door, he knew he had to answer and did so bluntly. "You're our mother. We're from the year 2010 and we were snapped here by another angel…a friendly one. I don't know how else to explain it." When Mary didn't believe him, the eldest sibling went on to explain that their names were Dean and Sam and that they were named after Mary's parents. He then informed his mother about how she would make him tomato rice soup and sing _Hey Jude t_o him when he was sick as a youngster.

Mary was highly upset upon hearing the news, wondering how she could have raised her children, if in fact they were, in the hunting life that she hated so much herself. Knowing that the information was hurting his mother deeply, Dean was forced to explain to her about how she had been killed by a demon on the night of November 2nd, 1983 and that it was their dad who had raised them in the hunting life.

Mary was about to respond that John would never do something like that when they heard a crashing sound coming from the other room. Looking at each other, they both rushed into the other room to find Sam lying on the floor, nearly unconscious.

"Oh my God, Sammy." Mary gasped, the mother side coming out instinctively as she rushed over and knelt down by his side. Looking at the pale young man lying on the floor, she could finally see the resemblance to her husband and knew right away without a doubt, that yes, that was her baby boy lying on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked with a glare, as he looked towards his father questioningly.

"Hey man, I didn't do anything." John answered as he raised his hands in innocence. "I was just talking to him and he collapsed.

"That's probably because he's burning up with fever." Mary explained as she placed a hand to Sam's fevered forehead and gasped at the heat she felt radiating from him. "John, you and Dean get Sammy onto the bed over there." Mary ordered as she palmed Sam's cheek lovingly before stepping away.

"Mo-mom, I do-don't feel so go-good." Sam groaned, opening his eyes when he felt a soft hand placed upon his cheek.

"I know you don't baby, but mama's here and I'm gonna take care of you." Mary answered as she grasped his hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"_What the hell?" _John wondered upon hearing Mary's words. It was obvious the young man was delirious and thought that Mary was his mom, but why did his wife just refer to herself as such? He didn't really have the time to contemplate the idea as he and Dean began to lift Sam from the floor and then carry him over to the bed.

"John, I need a bowl of cool water and a washcloth." Mary told her husband as she sat down on the side of the bed once the men had Sammy situated. "Dean, there is a first aid kit in the bathroom, go get it for me. We need to find out how high your brother's fever is."

"Yes Ma'am." Dean answered with a smile, even though he felt a little pang of jealousy at the way she was taking over what had always been his job….taking care of Sammy. This would be Sam's one and only chance to experience what it was like to have his mom taking care of him and damned if he was going to get in the way of that.

Focusing her attention on her youngest child and carding her fingers through his hair, Mary said, "Sammy, I need you tell me exactly how you're feeling and don't try to downplay it for me either."

"My head and throat hu-hurts and I'm aching all ov-over." Sam admitted as he began to shiver, too exhausted and in pain to even think about lying to his mother about how he felt.

Grasping the blanket that was folded neatly on the bottom of the bed, Mary said, "Here, this ought to help." As she placed the blanket lovingly over her shivering son.

"Thanks Mo-Mom." Sam stuttered as he smiled at the way his mother was tucking the ends in around him.

Mary was about to respond when she saw Dean walking back into the room with the first aid kit. Taking it in her hands, she quickly flipped open the top with the red cross painted on it and then scanned through the contents. Finding the thermometer, she pulled it out knowing that it had already been sterilized after the last use.

"Open up Sam, I need to find out how high your fever is." Mary said as she shook the thermometer before placing it in her son's mouth. Waiting the required amount of time, she pulled it out and was unhappy to note that Sam had a fever of nearly 102.

"Hey Tiger, how are you feeling?" Dean asked with concern once the thermometer had been removed from Sam's mouth allowing his baby brother to talk.

"I've be-been better." Sam admitted with a moan, his whole body aching from whatever was making him sick.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that." Dean replied, as he watched John return with the bowl of cool water.

"Thanks Babe." Mary said with a smile as she took the offered bowl and placed it on the bedside table. Dipping the washcloth into the water, she began to mop Sam's fevered brow with it, causing him to whimper from the shock of having something so cold placed against his skin.

"Shhh, you're going to be okay sweetie." Mary said with a soft lilt to her voice and then she began to sing.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
__Take a sad song and make it better.  
__Remember to let her into your heart,  
__Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid.  
__You were made to go out and get her.  
__The minute you let her under your skin,  
__Then you begin to make it better._

Between the sound of his mother's angelic voice singing to him, and the way she kept wiping down his fevered forehead, Sam soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Mother's Love Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Previously: **_Between the sound of his mother's angelic voice singing to him, and the way she kept wiping down his fevered forehead, Sam soon found himself drifting off to sleep._

Watching as his brother drifted off to sleep, Dean couldn't help but wish it had been him there comforting Sam instead. He felt a little out of place just standing idly by, watching as his mom did what had always been his job. Releasing a sullen sigh, he started to go re-check the wards around the cabin when Mary stopped him in his tracks.

"Dean, is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just…" Dean drifted off, not wanting to make his mother feel bad.

"Just what Dean?" Mary urged her son to continue when his words drifted off into silence.

"It's just that taking care of Sammy has always been my job ever since Dad placed him in my arms at six months old when you were…well, ya know. I'm the one who has always taken care of him when he was sick and it just feels weird letting someone else do it now, even if it is you Mom." Dean admitted as he swiped a calloused hand across his weary face.

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries. Why don't you sit with your brother for a while." Mary said as she rose from Sam's bedside to make room for Dean.

"No Mom, it's okay, I didn't mean for you to think I didn't want you taking care of Sammy. He needs you too" Dean immediately refuted thinking his mother had misunderstood him.

"I need to make him some soup anyway. He needs to get something in his stomach to give him the strength to fight this flu bug or whatever is making him sick." Mary stated. "Now get yourself over here and take care of our little man so that I can go do my job."

"Yes Ma'am." Dean replied with a smile at his mother's command, it reminded him so much of his dad.

Standing off to the side, John was shocked at the way his wife was still continuing to act like those boys mother. Something was going on and he was damned well going to find out what. Following his wife as she made her way into the small kitchen, he gently grasped her by the arm and spun her around to look at him.

"Mary, I want to know what the hell is going on!"

"What do you mean John, you already know what's going on. We've got a renegade angel after our asses." Mary answered as she looked at the hand on her arm as if in warning.

Getting the hint, John released his wife's arm before saying, "That's not what I'm talking about and you damn well know it. Why do you keep acting like those two men in there are yours?

"Because they are mine, well actually they're ours. They're OUR SONS John." Mary replied, watching her husband's face intently to gauge his reaction and she wasn't surprised when she saw a look of total disbelief flitter across his features. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth. They're from the future and they came back to protect us, to keep us from being killed before they are conceived."

"Surely you don't believe that line of crap, I mean…"

"Come on John, just think about it. Would you have believed in killer angels before tonight. You saw with your own eyes that they exist when that bitch attacked you." Mary replied as she pulled a can of tomato soup from the pantry along with a bag of rice. "So how an you doubt what I'm telling you now?"

"How can you be sure they aren't lying? I mean, maybe this is just some kind of trap to lure us into a sense of tranquility, catch us off guard." John replied, hoping to get his wife to rethink her stance on things.

"I know because Dean was able to tell me things that only a child of mine would know." Mary answered as she lovingly placed her hand on her stomach. "He knew about the fact that I make tomato rice soup to as a comfort food for someone who is sick. Only my parent's knew that little bit of information, no one else. He also knew that my favorite comfort song to sing is _Hey Jude. _That's something I've never mentioned to another living soul, not even you John. And the biggest reason I believe them is that I can feel it in my heart that those boys are ours. When I walked into the room earlier and found Sam nearly unconscious on that floor, only his mother would have felt the way I did."

Taking a deep breath, John thought about the words Mary had said and they got him to wondering himself. Why would Sam have opened up to him the way he did earlier about his life? Why would he have had tears in his eyes as he talked about how he fought with his father and how he never got to tell him that he loved him before he died? Suddenly, it was as if the light were switched on for him. Sam was saying those words to him because of who he was…_he_ was the kid's father. "Sonuvabitch" John gasped as the enormity of the situation hit him.

"I know, I felt the same way too." Mary informed her husband as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's a lot to take in at one time."

"We've got to protect them Mary. We've got to find a way of sheltering them from the life they've lived. I mean, how could I have put my own children through a life of hell after you…" John drifted off, trembling lightly at the thought of his wife dying soon in the future.

"Don't John! We'll find a way of changing things now that we know what's going to happen, we have too." Mary stated emphatically as she stirred the simmering soup in the pot. She didn't even want to think about her boys having been raised as hunters. That was why she tried so hard to leave the supernatural life behind. She wanted a normal life for her kids, one where they went to the same school and had friends. A life where they participated in sports and had family picnics together. Not the kind of life she grew up in.

Finishing the soup, she dipped some out of the pot into a small bowl. "Let's get back to our boys."

_~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~_

Dipping the washcloth into the bowl of water, Dean wrung the excess water out and placed it back on his brother's forehead. "You know kiddo, you scared the hell out of me passing out like that. I ought to kick your ass for not telling me how bad you were feeling. I knew you were sick, but I figured you would let me know if you got to feeling too bad." Dean stated softly as tucked the blanket in better around his brother's shivering body.

"Di-didn't want you to wo-worry about me. You al-already had en-enough to worry ab-about." Sam stuttered as he opened fever glazed eyes to look at his brother.

"It's my job to worry about you Sammy. It's what I do." Dean retorted as he carded his fingers through Sam's hair.

"You sh-shouldn't have to. S'not fair to you." Sam mumbled, knowing that Dean had spent his hole life taking care of him.

"I don't do it because I have to kiddo, don't you know that by now. I do it because I want to. You're my brother Sammy and I'd die for you." Dean said as he patted his brother lightly on the chest area.

"Lo-love you too De'n." Sam responded with a slight smile, his teeth chattering.

"Damn Tiger, you just had to go and turn this into a chick flick moment didn't ya." Dean grumbled with affection as he started rubbing Sam's arms trying to warm him up some.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I though Sam could use something to eat." Mary stated as she walked into the room carrying the bowl of tomato and rice soup. She hated that she was interrupting such a tender scene between her sons, but Sam needed to get some food into him if he was going to have the strength to fight the illness.

"Hey Sammy, you're going to love this if Mom made what I think she made." Dean told his baby brother before moving aside so that Mary could take her place beside Sammy once again.

"Here son, why don't you let me help you sit up so you can eat." John said as he approached the other side of the bed.

"Da'ad?" Sam questioned, his rising fever causing him to be in a semi-confused state.

"Yeah son, it's Dad." John answered, looking warily towards Dean and his wife only to see them both smiling at him.

"M'So-sorry Dad, I didn't mean…"

"Shhh, it's okay son. I know you didn't hate me." John said, seeing the way Sam was becoming agitated. He felt a little weird speaking this way to a person he had only met hours ago, but it also felt right.

"I lo-love you Dad, you know that ri-right?." Sam asked as a silent tear trailed down his face.

"Glancing towards the others a little uncomfortably, John mumbled "Yeah, I know and I love you too son."

Helping Sam to lean against the headboard of the bed, John patted his shoulder lightly before walking back over to the doorway entrance to stand so Mary could do her thing.

"Okay Sammy, I need you to open up and eat some of this for me Baby," Mary said as she spooned out some of the tomato and rice soup and held it to her son's mouth. Waiting for her son to do as instructed, she gently placed the spoon at his mouth and allowed him to sip the hot soup.

"You right De, it is go-good" Sam said just before opening his mouth for some more. Sam was able to eat half approximately half of the bowl of soup before his eyes started drooping once again.

"Hold on Baby, you need to take some medicine before drifting off." Mary stated as she quickly poured the recommended dosage of the Vicks Nyquil Cold Medicine that she had carried into the room with her. It would help Sam to get the rest he needed while also fighting the effects of his illness.

Grimacing after he swallowed the medicine, Sam snuggled down into the bed and sighed in comfort as the blankets were placed over him once again.

"I love you son." Mary whispered as she bent down and kissed Sam's cheek and then lovingly wiped the sweat soaked bangs from his forehead.

"Love you too Mom." Sam murmured before fading off to sleep once again.

**TBC I'm not totally happy with this chapter, but I wanted to get it up for Mother's Day. I hope all of you moms out there reading this had a wonderful Mother's Day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Mother's Love Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Previously: **_"I love you son." Mary whispered as she bent down and kissed Sam's cheek and then lovingly wiped the sweat soaked bangs from his forehead._

Sitting beside the bed a few hours later, Mary couldn't help but worry about the young man lying upon it. Sure, she had only met him earlier this evening but that didn't negate the fact that he was her son and that he was sick, and getting worse from the looks of it. The kid was tossing his head back and forth, moaning unintelligible words at times and it was tearing her heart to pieces to see him so sick. She couldn't just sit there and watch, she had to do something to help.

"Shhh, I'm right here baby, just try to relax." Mary stated as she palmed Sam's cheek with motherly love and then winced from the heat that was radiating off of his pale skin. She sighed when it just seemed to cause him more agitation.

"No ple'se, don't hu-hurt 'em, le've 'em alone" Sam whined as his lungs panted for air, his mind being tortured with images of creatures terrorizing and killing his family. "No, Mom!"

"Shhh, it's okay son, I'm okay." Mary voiced softly as she dipped the washcloth into the bowl of cool water, wrung it out, and placed it on Sam's fevered forehead once again.

"De'n, gotta he'p De." Sam murmured as his glassy eyes started searching the room for his brother. Struggling with the blankets, he tried to toss them aside so he could climb out of the bed.

"Whoa there Tiger, what do you think you're doing?" Dean asked with a tender voice as he gently pushed Sam back down onto the bed.

"Drag'ns com'n" Sam replied as he weakly tried to swat his brother's hands away.

"Sammy, the dragons aren't going to get us, I promise. Just go to sleep kiddo, you need to rest." Dean said as he carded his fingers through Sam's sweat soaked hair.

"Fire, so ho-hot." Sam retorted as he tried to push the blankets away once again.

"Dean, I think his fever is too high. We've got to get it down before it can cause brain damage." Mary worriedly informed her oldest as she stood up and began to pace back and forth near the bed.

"Okay, um, you got a bathtub somewhere in this cabin that we can use?" Dean queried as he glanced around looking for a bathroom.

"Yeah, through that door right over there." Mary asked as she pointed off to the left. "Why do you want to know.?"

"Dad always put Sam in a tub of lukewarm water to bring his fever down when he was little." Dean answered as he began to unbutton Sam's shirt with shaky fingers. "It always managed to bring his temperature back to near normal ranges."

"So what can I do to help?" Mary asked as she stopped by the foot of Sam's bed and kneeled down so she could pull off his shoes.

"I need you to go fill the tub up to the halfway mark while I strip Sam down to his boxers." Dean replied as he leaned Sam up against his chest so he could pull the shirt off of his brother's long arms.

"No De'n st-stop." Sam begged as he began to shiver once the cool air hit his arms.

"Sorry Sport, but you've got a really high fever and we've got to get it down quick." Dean said as he reached for the hem of his brother's t-shirt.

"N-no De'n, pl-please." Sam implored as tears filled his expressive blue-green eyes.

Chewing on his bottom lip at the request, Dean was consumed with guilt knowing what he was about to put Sammy through. It always tore him up as a kid to see Sammy begging and pleading for his help when John held him in the tub and now he was about to put his brother through the same thing. "Sammy, I…"

"I'm sorry Sam, but it's got to be done. You're going into the tub so we can get your fever down and that's final. No arguments." John interrupted after seeing the anguish on Dean's face.

"Yes S-sir." Sam answered, responding to the tone of his father's voice right away in his weakened state. He just didn't have the strength to argue with the man right now.

Giving his father a grateful smile, Dean quickly took care of removing Sam's clothing until he was dressed in only his boxers. He had just placed his arm under Sam's back and was about to place the other hand under Sam's knees when his father intervened once again.

"Please, let me help him this time." John stated with beseeching eyes. He wanted to make up for the life that the boys had been forced to live, even though he knew it was his future self that put his boys through that and not him.

"Okay, I guess." Dean agreed hesitantly as he moved aside to allow John to take his place.

"Thanks, I appreciate you letting me help." John stated sincerely as he reached down and hoisted his son up into his arms. He wouldn't have blamed Dean for shooting him down after the way he had been acting.

"_Okay, that was awkward," _thought Dean as he followed his father across the room. His father just actually thanked him for something that was his given right to do, he was Sam's father after all. Focusing back on the present, he saw his Dad approach the tub.

"Be careful when you lower him in, he's going to fight you to get out." Dean warned, knowing a young Sam's penchant for doing so when he had a high fever.

"Noooooo, stop it, you're hurting me." Sam whined as he immediately tried to climb out of the water, soaking both his mother and his father in the process.

"Calm down Tiger, it's just the fever. You'll be okay in a few minutes." Mary retorted, as her husband kept a firm grip on the squirming young man in the tub. Picking up the washcloth, she dipped it into the water and then sluiced water over Sam's face and chest, causing goosebumps to pop out on his skin immediately. "Shhh, Mama's going to take good care of you, just relax."

Leaning back into the supporting arms of his father, Sam shivered as his mother continued her cooling ministrations. He couldn't help but whimper at times when the coolness of the water hurt too much against his fevered skin.

"Shhh, that's it baby, you're doing fine." Mary soothed as she used the washcloth to wipe down Sam's fevered cheeks and forehead. She was glad her son had finally quit fighting them and allowed himself to be taken care of.

Watching carefully from the doorway as his parents took care of his brother, Dean was ready to step in if Sammy called for him at any point. It was hard enough just standing there watching his parents basically bathe Sam, but damned if he would just stand there if Sam needed him.

Continuing to sluice water over his skin for the next fifteen minutes or so, Mary felt his core temperature had finally lowered enough to get him out of the water.

"Okay, sweetie, let's get you out of here." Mary stated as she picked up a large cottony towel to wrap around her son as she waited for John to help a more lucid Sam from the tub.

"Okay Sam, you ready to stand?" John asked as he wrapped his hand around Sam's biceps to give him some help.

"No, uh, Dean, could you…?" Sam asked, feeling uncomfortable at being dressed in only his boxers in front of his parents.

"Sure kiddo." Dean answered as he walked into the small bathroom. "It's okay, I've got it from here." Dean informed his parents as he held out his hand for the towel and then waited for them to leave.

Helping Sam from the tub, he quickly dried his brother off and then helped him to sit on the lid of the toilet. "Wait right there Tiger while I go get your clothes."

"Okay." Sam responded with chattering teeth, knowing there was no way he could even think about making it back to the bed on his own since he felt as weak as a newborn kitten.

Returning just a few moments later with some sweatpants, a clean shirt and dry boxers, Dean helped his brother to get dressed and then led him back out to the bed where he helped him to get into it. Waiting for his brother to stretch out, he pulled the covers up over him to his chin and then tucked him in. "Get some rest bitch, you look like hell."

"Jerk" Sam mumbled as his eyes began to droop. "What about Anna?"

"We'll deal with it if and when the situation arises kiddo. For right now, you just get some sleep." Dean answered as he brushed the wet bangs back from Sammy's eyes.

"Not tired." Sam mumbled just before his eyes closed and his breathing even out into sleep.

"Yeah, I can see that Sport." Dean said with a smirk before standing up and stretching to find his parents eyes on him. "What?" he inquired with raised eyebrows.

"So what do we do now?" John asked, through a yawn of his own.

"Why don't you and Mo-Mary get some rest. You'll need to be sharp when Anna does arrive." Dean answered. "I'll take the first watch."

"Dean, I really don't think that's a good idea. What if she arrives while we're asleep? I'm afraid of what could happen to you." Mary retorted as she palmed her oldest son's cheek with worry.

"Don't worry about me. I've been taking care of myself for a long time now. Just get some rest. Something tells me you're going to need it." Dean retorted with a sad smile as he looked into his mother's eyes.

"Well, I'll just make some coffee first, make sure you have something to keep you awake." Mary said, figuring the kid must have gotten his stubborn trait from her dad. Samuel Campbell could be one hard headed sonuvabitch when he wanted to be.

"That'd be great, thanks." Dean grinned before standing up to go check on the sigils and protective wards they had put in place for protection. When he returns to his brother's side, he smiled at the sight of John sleeping in the chair with his arm draped over Sam in protection. Raising his right hand to scratch his head, he can't help but wonder how long the tranquil scene would last. Anna was sure to show up sooner or later, and he could only hope and pray they would be ready for her appearance when she did come.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Mother's Love Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Previously: **_"That'd be great, thanks." Dean grinned before standing up to go check on the sigils and protective wards they had put in place for protection. When he returned to his brother's side, he smiled at the sight of John sleeping in the chair with his arm draped over Sam in protection. Raising his right hand to scratch his head, he can't help but wonder how long the tranquil scene would last. Anna was sure to show up sooner or later, and he could only hope and pray they would be ready for her appearance when she did come._

Deep into the night, Dean's attentions were draw to Sammy once again when his baby brother began to whimper in his sleep. He knew from experience that Sam was suffering from a night terror and he could only imagine what kinds of horrors were assaulting his younger sibling's mind. Pushing away from the window where he had taken up watch, he started to make his way across the wooden floor to hopefully calm Sammy before he startled awake.

"It's okay Dean, I've got him this time." Mary stated, rousing from slumber upon hearing the sound of her youngest in distress. Getting up from the small couch where she had been napping with a ratty looking blanket placed over her, she sashayed her way over to the bed in the corner of the room.

"Shh, it's okay baby, Mama's here." Mary cooed as she sat on the bed and began to card her fingers tenderly through Sammy's hair. Seeing the lines of tension on his face, even in sleep, she glanced up at Dean with concern. "Does he have nightmares often?"

"Almost every night." Dean answered sadly, unable to remember the last time his little brother had slept a whole night through without startling awake or screaming out in his sleep.

"Damn it. This is exactly one of the reasons I tried to escape the hunter's life. I didn't want my children growing up knowing about all the evils out there in the world. I didn't want you two to suffer through the horrors I did as a child." Mary voiced as she swiped away the tear that was rolling down her face.

Dean was shocked upon hearing his mother's confession. He knew that she was raised a hunter, but he never thought about the traumatic impact it could have had on her childhood too. She just seemed so strong the last time he had met her. "You suffered from night terrors too?"

"Yeah, when I was little, but I eventually outgrew them." Mary answered as she continued carding her fingers through Sam's hair.

"I thought Sammy had too until he lost his girl to that damned yellow eyed demon." Dean voiced angrily, tugging his fingers through his hair. "He was going to propose to Jess, but she was killed before he could. The kid was actually forced to watch her burn on the ceiling with her guts slit open. He would have died too if I hadn't got him out of there in time"

"Oh my God." Mary gasped as her left hand raised to cover her mouth, which had dropped open in shock.

"He couldn't sleep for weeks afterwards." Dean sighed as he paced the floor in worry, wondering if maybe he shouldn't have revealed such personal information without Sam's consent.

"N-n-no" Sam mumbled, interrupting the memory as he tossed his head back and forth in agitation, a lone tear slipping out from the corner of his eye and trailing down his cheek.

"Shhh, I've got you Tiger, you can rest easy now." Mary cooed as she returned her focus to her youngest and pulled Sammy's head to her chest and started rocking him. She remembered Dean using the affectionate nickname and hoped it would calm her baby boy along with the rocking motion. Her hope was granted when Sam sighed in comfort and stilled the frantic motions of his head.

After feeling his arm displaced from Sam's chest, John roused from sleep to find his wife sitting on the bed, cradling their adult son to her chest. "Mary, is something wrong?" He asked with a yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"No, not really. Sam was having a nightmare is all, go back to sleep." Mary answered with a whisper.

_Yeah, fat chance of that happening since I'm probably the one that caused it by the life I forced him to live." _John thought to himself as he leaned forward to reach out and palm Sam's forehead, noticing that the kid still had a fever, though it was low grade for now.

"John, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known about the hunting life since I kept that part of my life a secret from you." Mary uttered, knowing full well her husband was blaming himself just by the look on his face.

"I know, it's just, I don't know how I could have done that to our children Mary, _our children._"John retorted, still upset that his future self could have raised his boys that way.

"You weren't always like that ya know." Dean stated, entering into the conversation. It wasn't fair to let his father go on thinking he was such a horrible father. "Before that demon…before it destroyed our lives, you were the best dad a kid could ask for. You took us on picnics and you tossed a football with me. You even changed Sammy's diapers and read him bedtime stories even though he was too little to understand them at the time."

"_That's good to know. At least I wasn't a bastard to them all the time." _John thought as he stood up and stretched. "Listen Dean, I know you've got to be tired. Why don't you try getting some sleep. I'll stand watch for a little while."

"I don't know, Anna could pop in at any time and…"

"And I'm sure you'll wake up if she does. You're not going to be any good to protect your brother, or us for that matter, if your dead on your feet. So get your ass in the bed and get some sleep." John ordered, a little surprised with himself at having done so.

"Yes Sir." Dean replied automatically since it had been ingrained on him at an early age to follow his father's orders without question. He was past the point of exhaustion anyway and could use a few hours of shuteye.

~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~

The first thing Sam noticed upon starting to awaken early the next morning was the scent of perfume lingering by his face. The next thing that hit him was the fact that his head was resting on something other than a pillow and that something felt suspiciously like a female's chest. "_Oh shit, was I that drunk that I don't remember going to bed with some woman?"_ Sam thought as he shot up quickly, only to groan as dizziness assaulted him, causing him to waver.

"Whoa, easy there son." Mary softly voiced as she reached out to steady her child before he could fall off the bed.

"Mom, wha'- what happened?" Sam queried as he raised his hands to his aching head.

"You were pretty sick last night and suffering night terrors." Mary answered, not going too far into depth about the previous night. From the little time she had known the boys, she could tell that her youngest was easily embarrassed.

"Oh." Sam muttered, running his fingers through his mussed hair.

"How are you feeling this morning, you're still looking a little too pale for my liking?" Mary questioned as she reached out to palm Sam's forehead, sighing upon feeling his temperature starting to rise again.

"I'm kind of achy all over and my throat hurts like hel..uh, heck." Sam answered, slightly uncomfortable with all the attention. He couldn't stop the shiver that overtook him as he became chilled.

"Let me see what I can do about that. For now, let's get you lying back down and under the covers." Mary said as she saw the shivers that overtook her son's tall frame.

"'Kay, where's Dean?" Sam asked, needing his brother near. Dean always took care of him when he wasn't feeling well, and he wanted him close now.

"He's right over there sleeping. He's been up most of the night so he needs his rest." Mary answered, patting her son's arm. "You just rest too while I go make you some cinnamon tea."

"Cinnamon tea?" Sam queried, a perplexed look on his face.

"It will help to relieve the pain in your throat." Mary answered, knowing how much the home remedy made her feel immensely better over the years when she was suffering from either cold or flu.

"Sounds good." Sam mumbled just before fading back off to sleep. He couldn't believe how tired he was after having slept most of the night already.

Standing in the doorway for just a minute as she watched her boys sleeping, Mary knew she would do anything to protect them, even with her life if need be. Sighing, she turned around and then walked into the kitchen area of the cabin to put on a kettle of water. Filling the kettle, she had just placed in on the stove when John walked in and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just checked around the cabin, all the sigils or whatever they're called are still intact." John informed his wife as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's good, hopefully they'll be strong enough to keep that angel Anna from getting too close." Mary stated as she poured the now piping hot water into a cup and then dropped a teabag into it to simmer. "I don't like the idea of her being anywhere near the boys, especially when they're not up to par."

"By the way, how are the boys doing this morning?"

"Sam's still got a fever and his throat is bothering him so I'm making some of my special tea." Mary answered as she reached up to the shelf to grab the small bottle of cinnamon and the jar of honey. "Dean's still asleep on the couch."

"Not anymore, you got some coffee around here?" Dean grimaced, as he walked over to the small table and sat down with a grimace. That couch was definitely not made for sleeping on.

"Sure, John can make the two of you a cup while I take this tea to your brother." Mary answered with a smile, passing off the job to her husband. If Dean was anything like John, he couldn't function much without that morning cup of caffeine.

Leaving the chore of making the coffee to her husband, she carried the cup of cinnamon tea laced with a touch of pepper and a spoonful of honey over to the bed where he son lay sleeping. Placing it on the small nightstand, she roused Sam from sleep. "Wake up kiddo, I need you to drink this for me."

"Huh?" Sam asked with a shiver as he opened bleary eyes and surveyed the room.

"Here, let me help you sit up. I need you to drink something for me" Mary stated as she tugged Sam up and then climbed in behind him so he could relax back against her chest once more. Once she had her youngest situated, she grasped the cup of hot tea off of the nightstand. "Sam, I want you to sip slowly on this for me. It will help you to feel much better," she touted as she raised the cup to Sam's lips so that he could drink some of the tea.

It took a little time and some encouragement, but Mary was finally content after she had gotten Sam to drink at least half the cup. Placing it back on the nightstand, she slipped out from under a now slumbering Sam and gently lay his head on the pillow. "Sweet dreams baby." She whispered, bending down to kiss him lightly on the forehead before exiting the room.

**TBC **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Mother's Love Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's Note: **I also do not own the lyrics, tune, or rights to the song _Lean on Me._

**Previously: **_It took a little time and some encouragement, but Mary was finally content after she had gotten Sam to drink at least half the cup. Placing it back on the nightstand, she slipped out from under a now slumbering Sam and gently lay his head on the pillow. "Sweet dreams baby boy." She whispered, bending down to kiss him lightly on the forehead before exiting the room._

Walking back into the kitchen and dumping the rest of the tea into the sink, Mary rinsed the cup out and placed it in the drainer. Her son would need another dose of the healing tea when he woke up later. She just hoped he would be feeling better by then. It concerned her deeply that he had been running a fever for over twelve hours now. If it didn't break soon, they would have to chance taking him to the hospital, rogue angel or not.

"Mary? You okay?" John asked as he noticed the contemplative look on his wife's face. Something was obviously weighing on her mind and he need to know what it was.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Sam. The fever's not breaking and it could mean he's got some kind of infection running through his body. If he doesn't get better soon, we may have to chance taking him to the hospital." Mary answered worriedly.

"What? There's no way…I mean, we're not even from this time. I can't chance something going wrong, especially with Anna out there after our ass…uh, butts." Dean immediately stated dismissing the idea completely from his mind.

"I understand your fears Dean, but we might not have any other choice if Sam's fever continues to spike, or his condition worsens." Mary retorted, feeling it was her right as a mother to object, even if she hadn't raised the boys to be the men they were now.

"We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it. Right now, I need to see Sammy so…" Dean trailed off, not wanting to argue with him mom, as he pushed up from the table and placed his coffee cup into the sink before leaving the room. He hated the fact that he bristled at his mom's suggestion, but he had always taken care of Sammy, done what was best for the kid and for his safety, and he would continue to do so now. Sighing deeply, he walked over to the bed, snagging a chair with his foot as he went by. Pulling the chair up beside the bed, he sat down in it and then reached out to grasp his sibling's hand, rubbing it with his fingers.

"Hey Tiger, I'm getting kind of worried about you man. Mom thinks we might have to take you to the hospital, but I'm afraid of what could happen if we do. We're not from this time period kiddo, hell, we're not even supposed to be born yet. What if they decided to give you an injection or something and you had some kind of reaction to the medicine? It scares me to think about what could happen. I just….I don't know what I'm supposed to do here kiddo." Dean stated, heaving another sigh.

"S'okay Dean, you're doing the right thing. We ca-can't afford to take any chances." Sam huskily whispered.

"Sorry kid, I didn't mean to wake you with my rambling." Dean apologized as he brushed the sweat soaked bangs away from his fevered brother's blue-green eyes with his fingertips. "Go back to sleep."

"M'not tired." Sam mumbled, his eye lids drooping in defiance of his words.

"Yeah I can see that princess." Dean smirked lightly. "You need your rest Sammy if you're going to beat this bug or whatever has got a hold of ya."

"What ab-about Anna?" Sam asked, his eyes at half mast.

"Don't worry about her dude, we've got everything taken care of for now." Dean replied, rubbing his thumb across his brother's brow to ease the lines of tension there. "Just sleep."

"K" Sammy barely whispered, his system to weak to fight off the exhaustion any longer.

~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~

Scouting around the cabin a few hours later with a rifle to make sure all the wards were still in place, Dean noticed his father watching him as if he had something on his mind. He knew his father wasn't too happy with them suddenly dropping in the way they had and destroying the picture perfect life he had been living up until now. He felt guilty about it, but it was either that or let Anna kill his parents before him and Sam had even had the chance to be born, and that was something he just couldn't live with.

"Something on your mind John?" Dean questioned, propping his foot on a chair as he let the barrel of the rifle fall towards the floor so as not to intimidate the man.

"Why don't you boys hate me?" John quipped in answer.

"Okay, random. Where did that come from?" Dean asked, stunned by the question.

"Just look at the way I raised the two of you. A life of hunting demons and who knows what kinds of nasty creatures. I mean what kind of life was that for you boys. You should hate me for what I did to you." John stated somberly.

"You raised us the way you had to dad. Yeah, it was a hard life, but it kept us alive and it kept us together as a family. That's all that matters." Dean responded in the only way he knew how.

"I don't know you can look at things that way. I mean…the hell I must have put you boys through. I could have gotten you two killed. What kind of bastard does that to his own kids? John asked.

"The kind who loves his kids. If you hadn't raised us the way you did, Sammy and I would have surely been killed by now Dad. We would have been innocent to the ways of the supernatural. We wouldn't have known how to kick evil's ass when it came looking for us. So don't you go blaming yourself for the life we lived." Dean voiced strongly.

"Thanks for that." John said, feeling a little of the weight lift off his shoulders. Both of his sons had basically absolved him of blame for the life they lived, but he wasn't sure he could ever truly forgive himself.

"Sure. No problem." Dean replied with a sad and wan smile before deciding to make his rounds once again. He was uncomfortable and didn't want to continue the heart to heart talk with his father since he just wasn't the talk-it-out kind of guy. Sammy could attest to that fact very well.

~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~

"Sounds like the two of you had a pretty good talk." Mary told her husband as she walked into the room carrying a bowl of water, a bar of soap, a washcloth and a towel. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but she couldn't resist.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know how those two can be so forgiving for the way I…well, the way my future self raised them."

"The answer to that is simple John. They're our boys and they love us regardless of anything that happened, just like we love our own parents, even with the mistakes they made in raising us." Mary answered as she walked over to Sammy's bedside and placed the bowl of water on the end table. Laying the towel and washcloth on the side of the bed, she palmed Sam's cheek. "Sammy, I need you to wake up for me baby."

"Wha'?" Sam moaned incoherently as he opened bleary eyes and looked around.

"You're still running a fever son, I'm going to give you a sponge bath to help cool you down some. Is that okay sweetie?"

"Uh," Sam answered groggily, his mind trying to figure out what had been said to him.

"Baby, you're too hot, I need to cool you down some." Mary supplied, seeing the look of confusion on her son's face. "John could you help me get his shirt off?"

Sitting on the other side of the bed, John tugged Sam up and supported the struggling man against his chest while Mary grasped the hem of his t-shirt and then started to pull it up.

Trying in vain to understand what was happening to him as he felt himself tugged forward, Sam struggled to get free as he felt his shirt being lifted up. "N-n-no, stop," he pleaded to whoever was trying to undress him, his mind too muddled with fever to be coherent.

"Shhh, it's okay baby. It's just mama." Mary cooed as she released the shirt and palmed her son's cheeks. "Relax and let me take care of you."

"M-mom?" Sam questioned, his expressive eyes misting over with tears."

"Yeah sweetie, it's me. You with me now?"

"Ye-yeah, sorry." Sam mumbled out an apology, for what, he wasn't quite sure of.

"It's okay sweetie. I need you to relax for me now so I can take your shirt off. You're burning up with fever again and I need to give you a sponge bath too cool you off."

"'Kay" Sam muttered, no longer struggling when he felt his shirt being lifted. He couldn't help but shiver once the cool air hit his overheated skin. "Co-cold."

"I know you are baby," Mary responded in a soft voice as she dipped the washcloth into the bowl of lukewarm water. Picking up the bar of soap, she lathered up the washcloth and then wrung most of the excess water from it. Grasping the arm that was closest to her, she began to bathe her youngest child as she sang.

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

As John listened to his wife's melodious voice while she took care of their youngest, he couldn't help but believe she was trying to deliver a message with her words. It was obvious their boys were independent, that they relied only on themselves and each other to get through the rough times. Well, he was here to tell them they didn't have to carry that load alone if they would just let them help.

Listening from the doorway as his mother sang, Dean felt a passing urge to do as the song suggested, to lean on them and let them shoulder the burden for a little while, but then reality hit. His parents had never dealt with angels before so they would be ill equipped to deal with them in a fight. Clearing his throat to rid it of the lump that was building there, he entered the room and sat down.

"You uh, you want me to take over?" Dean queried as he watched his mom sluice the washcloth over Sammy's chest.

"No, It's okay, I'll finish taking care of…what the hell?" She gasped anxiously as her youngest child began to shake uncontrollably upon the bed. "Damn it, he's going into convulsions!"

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Mother's Love Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Previously: **_**"**__What the hell?" Mary gasped anxiously as her youngest child began to shake uncontrollably upon the bed. "Damn it, he's going into convulsions!"_

"Sonuvabitch." Dean swore as he rushed over to the bed where Sam was thrashing about on the mattress like a fish out of water because of the sudden contraction of muscles on both sides of his body. He could hear his brother moaning from the force of the muscle contractions as he approached the bed and could only imagine how much Sammy was hurting at the moment.

"S'okay kiddo, you're gonna be okay." Dean tried to soothe as he slid in behind Sammy to keep him from jerking back and hitting his head on the headboard of the bed.

"What do you mean everything's going to be okay, shouldn't we be doing something more like holding him down?" John gritted out as his hands reached down towards his belt to unbuckle it.

"No, we've just got to keep him safe and let him ride it out." Dean answered as he did his best to keep Sam from flopping off the bed while at the same time watching for fluid build in his baby brother's mouth or signs of vomiting. If that happened, he would have to roll Sammy onto his side to keep him from choking on his own spittle or vomit.

"Damn it, the kid's going to bite off his tongue with the way he's jerking if we don't do something." John retorted angrily, pulling his belt through the loops of his jeans. He had seen this kind of stuff happen in the war and his kid needed to be restrained to keep him from hurting himself. "Put this in his mouth."

"I said No! Look, I know you're trying to help." Dean placated as he saw the thunderous look cross his father's face. "But it's been proven that restraining someone who's having convulsions does more harm than good. We've just got to watch for fluid build up in his mouth or vomiting, make sure he keeps breathing."

"But…"

"Listen, if you wanna help, get me a cool towel and place it over Sam's chest. We've got to get the kid cooled down." Dean sighed, trying not to become exasperated with his parents.

"I'll get it." Mary touted, rushing towards the linen closet to get the biggest towel she could find. Placing it under the running tap water, she thoroughly soaked it and then wrung out the excess water before carrying the now heavier towel back over to Sammy's beside.

"Here you go baby," Mary voiced with concern, wincving at the heat she felt radiating from her son's body as she gently lay the wet towel on Sam's chest and stomach. "Dean, maybe I should call for an ambulance. Sam's been seizing for almost a full minute now and I'm worried about what the fever could be doing to his internal organs."

"Just give it another minute. If he doesn't stop seizing soon, then I'll take him myself." Dean refuted, worried about the consequences of a hospital visit. He knew damn well just how fast things could go wrong with Winchester luck. He had no sooner gotten the words out of his mouth when the sound of a soft sigh met his ears and he watched Sam's taut muscles finally relax. "It's over," he stated with relief as he pulled his brother towards his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"Dean, I really think we should take him to the hospital, just to be on the safe side. Please son, I don't know what I'd do if I lost either one of you now that I know about you." Mary pleaded, worried that there could be something seriously wrong with her youngest.

"Okay," Dean finally agreed, the convulsion having scared him more than he was willing to admit at the moment. "But if anything starts to feeling the least little bit off, then we're out of there, no questions asked."

"Deal." Mary immediately agreed, thankful that Dean hadn't put up more of a fight than he did. She could feel the inner turmoil he was feeling over the decision and knew it had been a hard one for him to make.

"Get him dressed, I'll go start the car." John said as he pulled his keys from the pocket of his jeans and rushed out the door to warm up the car.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting in the small county hospital waiting room a couple of hours later, Dean anxiously thrummed his fingers on his knee as he waited for someone to come out and tell him how his baby brother was doing. He had bristled upon arrival when Sam had been whisked away on a gurney behind closed doors and he had been barred from following, especially given the fact that Sam had woken up once in the car and was confused and scared as to what was happening. Getting to his feet, he was about to push through the doors when the doctor finally emerged. "It's about damn time," he muttered under his breath as the gray haired man started walking his way.

"Hey Doc, how's my brother?" Dean queried, glancing over the doctor's shoulder as he tried to catch sight of his sibling before the door closed once again.

"Your brother is one very sick young man." Dr. Harold Walters answered as he motioned for Dean to take a seat beside the other two members of Sam's family. "He's suffering from a severe case of the flu and has developed a slight case of bacterial pneumonia as a result. I'm going to admit him and start him on a round of antibiotics to combat the infection in his lungs. I've also started him on an IV to replenish the fluids in his body since he's started showing signs of dehydration."

"Damn, when can we see him?" Dean questioned guiltily, tugging his fingers through his short cropped hair. He couldn't help but wonder if things wouldn't have been so bad if he had brought Sam in earlier like his mother requested.

"Sam is being moved into a room now. I'll have a nurse come get you as soon as they get him settled into his own room." The doctor answered.

"Thanks Doc, for taking such good care of my, I mean _our _brother." Dean said, reaching out to shake the man's hand.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check on some of my other patients" The doctor stated before walking over to the nurses desk to leave instructions for Sam's continued care.

"Alright Dean, now that the doctor's gone you can just stop that guilt trip your on right now." Mary stated firmly, arms crossed in front of her.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dean asked innocently, though his mom had hit the nail on the head about how he was feeling at the moment.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Anybody can look at you and tell you're feeling guilty right now so don't even think about pretending you're not. You were doing what you thought was best for your brother so I you need to stop blaming yourself right now for not wanting to bring him here." Mary answered succinctly.

"Yell, well this time I was wrong and it ended up hurting my little brother." Dean retorted, as he turned his back on his parents and started walking down the hallway. He appreciated that his mother was trying to help, but he just wanted to be left alone right now since the only thing that would relieve the guilt would be for Sam to get better again.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Arriving at Sam's room approximately ten minutes later, Dean felt the guilt on his shoulders increase tenfold at noticing just how ill his baby brother looked. Sam's face was flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat, and his usually vibrant eyes looked dull and dreary…a sure indication of just how sick he was

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Dean asked as he walked in the room and over to his brother's bedside to sit on the edge of the bed.

"M'okay." Sam answered, reaching up to tug the irritating oxygen mask away from his face.

"Leave it there Sammy, you need it to help you breathe." Dean told his brother as he grasped the mask from Sam's hand and put it back into place over his brother's nose and mouth.

"S'not your fault ya know." Sam voiced huskily, noticing the way his big brother's shoulder's slumped in defeat as he put the oxygen mask back into place.

"That's why I've tried to tell him." Mary stated as she and John walked into the room to hear the last part of her children's conversation. "But he's just too damned stubborn to listen."

"Yeah, that's definitely describes Dean on most days…stubborn." Sam responded with a light smirk as he watched his mother and father walk over to his bedside.

"Are you feeling any better yet sweetie since they've started you on the meds?" Mary inquired as she bent down to kiss her fevered son on the forehead.

"Yeah, I guess…I just don't know what I'm doing here. You shouldn't have brought me here, it could be too dangerous." Sam answered hesitantly as he looked from his mother to his father and back again.

"You went into convulsions from the fever Sam. We had to bring you." John informed his youngest as he reached out to clasp him lightly on the shoulder.

"Dean could have taken ca-care of m-me. He al-always does." Sam whispered through a yawn as the meds kicked in and he started to drift off to sleep once again.

"And I always will Tiger, I just wish I had done a better job of it this time." Dean uttered softly as he pulled the blanket up over Sam's chest and tucked it in around his baby brother.

"Dean, you heard Sammy earlier. He doesn't want you blaming yourself for what happened. You need to let the guilt go son." Mary said with a sad smile as she walked around the end of the bed and pulled her oldest into a motherly hug.

"Maybe when he's feeling better." Dean replied as returned the hug. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to be held in his mother's arms. "For now, I just want to focus on getting him better so we can get the hell out of here and get you two back to the cabin where it will be safer."

"It'll be okay son, it has to be." Mary voiced, worried herself about how they would protect themselves and the innocent civilians at the hospital if the rogue angel did indeed show up.

**TBC Sorry, this is definitely not one of my better chapters, but hopefully you enjoyed it anyway. I'll do better on the next one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Mother's Love** Ch. 9

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Previously: **_"For now, I just want to focus on getting Sammy better so we can get the hell out of here and get you two back to the cabin where it will be safer."_

Of course with Winchester luck being the way it is, things didn't work out the way Dean was hoping. Instead of getting better, it seemed that Sam was determined to get worse with each passing minute. He was now spiking a fever of nearly 103, even though the nurse had brought in ice packs and placed them in strategic areas which were meant to lower his body temperature. And instead of getting the rest his body so desperately needed to fight of the flu, Sam was now tossing about fretfully on the bed.

"Come on Tiger, you've got to calm down, you're becoming too stressed." Dean pleaded as he sat on the edge of the bed and tried to soothe his angst-ridden brother.

"Dean, they're coming for me. Ca-Can't let them find me. Got to get-get out of he-here now." Sam whined as he tried to push back the sheet covering him and climb out of the bed only to be restrained by his older brother.

"Who's coming for you Sammy?" Dean questioned, worried that his brother was possibly caught up in a vision, though he couldn't remember Sam having had one since the yellow eyed demon had been killed.

"Cl-clowns, big, ugly ones." Sam answered, lost in a fever induced delirium. "They're gonna get me Dean, gotta hi-hide." Sam cried out anxiously, tears moistening his eyes.

"It's just the fever getting to you Sammy. I promise you dude, there aren't any clowns anywhere near here." Dean mollified as he brushed the sweat laced bangs away from Sam's fear filled eyes. "Besides kiddo, as long as I'm around, nothing bad is gonna happen to you."

"Wait a minute, did I hear right? Did Sam just say he had to hide from clowns?" John asked incredulously, his mouth gaping open in astonishment at the revelation.

"Yeah, Sammy's had a fear of the damn things since he was a toddler and got the hell scared out of him by one." Dean answered with a grimace as Sam clutched his hand in a hard squeeze.

"De' don't fe-feel so good." A more lucid Sam suddenly interrupted as his face paled even more considerably than it already was.

"Crap, get me the trashcan now!" Dean ordered, while removing the oxygen mask from Sam's face. He knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that his little brother was about to lose everything they had managed to get him to take in earlier. Accepting the container from his father, Dean placed it under Sam's mouth just in time as his brother began to forcefully vomit into the small receptacle. Gagging as he held the trash bin in place, Dean was thankful when his mom came forward to help support Sam's head with her palm.

"S'okay Baby, get it all out." Mary encouraged as she propped Sam's head with one hand while rubbing circles on his back with the other. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her youngest as she felt the trembling begin beneath her fingers as her baby boy continued to heave vigorously.

"Guh, I ca-can't br-breathe" Sam stuttered between heaves as his stomach refused to settle and the dreaded dry heaves set in.

"John, get a doctor." Mary voiced anxiously as she watched her child struggle for breath. It physically hurt her to see the tears rolling down Sam's face as he fought to draw air into his oxygen deprived lungs.

Rushing over to the door and pushing it open to see the lack of medical personnel strolling about in the small county hospital, John hollered in hopes of getting some immediate attention. "Hey, we need some help in here."

Smiling when Sam's doctor rounded the corner only seconds later to see what the commotion was about, John said, "It's Sammy, he's throwing up way too much and he can't breathe.

Sensing the panic in the man's voice, Dr. Harold Walters rushed to his patient's room and immediately assessed the situation. Seeing that the young man on the hospital bed was suffering from a case of acute anxiety with not being able to breathe as well as nausea, he immediately walked over to the medicine cabinet and unlocked it with the key he kept tucked into the pocket of his doctor's smock. Reaching in to grab a small vial of colorless liquid, he also grasped a plastic wrapped syringe and needle. Injecting the needle into the vial, he withdrew a small amount of the liquid and walked over to Sam's bedside.

"I need you to roll him over onto his side for me please." Dr. Walters stated as he depressed the plunger just a touch to rid the medication of air bubbles.

"What are you going to give him?" Dean queried as he and his father rolled a still heaving Sammy over onto his side, wanting to make sure that Sam wasn't being given something dangerous or that he was allergic to.

"It's just a small dose of Diazepam which is a muscle relaxant. It will help the heaving to stop." The doctor explained as he pulled down the boxers just a touch and cleaned a small area on Sam's bottom before injecting the medication.

"This might sting a little." He warned Sam as he administered the medication.

"Damn, it burns." Sam hissed as he felt the medication entering his derriere. But within moment's he could feel the medication begin to take effect and the dry heaving stopped.

Watching as his patient started to calm, the doctor replaced the oxygen mask over Sam's mouth and nose and checked his vitals. "I'll send in a nurse to give him something for the nausea."

"Thanks Doc." Dean sighed in relief as he watched Sam take in his first full breath in what seemed like forever.

"You're welcome." Harold stated before walking out of the room and over to the nurses desk to leave instructions.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Superntural~~**

Noticing the sheen of perspiration that now covered her youngest child's face as the doctor exited the room, Mary picked up the washcloth on the small bedside dresser and then dipped it into the cool water. Removing the cloth from the bowl, she wrung out the excess water and then began to wipe down her youngest child's face, much too Sam's relief.

Smiling his thanks, Sam sighed in relief as his breathing returned to normal. He was about to close his eyes to try and get a little sleep when he heard the sound of the door opening. Looking over with bleary eyes, he watched a nurse enter the room with some kind of medication in her hands.

"Hi Sam. My name is Lisa and I'll be your nurse for the duration of your stay. Your doctor wrote an order for some Phenergran to help stop the nausea so I will need you to roll over for me so I can give you the suppository," the nurse said as she donned a set of sterile gloves.

"Oh hell no, you aren't putting that thing up my ass." Sam grouched, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the pretty young nurse.

"Sam, you need the medication to keep you from throwing up again Sweetie." Mary encouraged as she palmed Sam's cheek lovingly.

"I said no. The doctor already gave me a shot in the butt, which hurt I must add and I'm not…"

"Sam, stop acting like a petulant child." John growled as he motioned the nurse over. "You can't afford to go through another vomiting episode like the last one and you know it. It scared the hell out of your mo-sister, not to mention me and Dean so you're taking the medicine whether you like it or not."

"Dean, I don't want to. Please don't make me." Sam pleaded, turning puppy dog eyes to his last line of defense.

"Sammy, I know how much you hate the evil things, I do. But I can't watch you go through another puking spell like that little brother." Dean retorted, hating the fact that he was pressuring his brother to do something he didn't want to do, even though he knew Sam really needed the medication. "Please. Do it for me kiddo."

Sighing in defeat, Sam rolled over to his side once again, his eyes misting with tears at having to bare his behind for the second time in minutes. Shivering as the nurse pulled down his boxers, he closed his eyes with a small sniffle, hating the fact that it made him look weak in front of his family.

"It's okay Baby, don't be upset." Mary coddled as she bent down and kissed Sammy on the forehead. "It'll be over before you know it."

Wincing as the medication was inserted, Sam felt a squeeze on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Dean basically apologizing to him with his expressive hazel green eyes. Nodding his understanding, Sam squeezed his big brother's hand slightly to let him know all was forgiven and then closed his eyes once again.

"Drowsiness is a side effect of the medications Sam was given, so he'll probably sleep for a while." The nurse informed Mary and the others as she pulled the sterile gloves off her hands. "If he should need anything else, just let me know." Lisa said with a smile before exiting the room.

Crawling onto the bed beside her youngest, Mary wrapped her arm around Sam's waist. "Sleep well my beautiful son." She whispered and then she began to croon a soft lullaby. She knew Sam was too old for it, but she didn't care as long as it kept the nightmares at bay so her baby boy could get the sleep he so desperately needed to help him heal.

Leaning against the wall, Dean swiped away the silent tears that were trailing down his cheeks as the scene brought back memories of when he was young and Mary would do the same thing for him. His mom always made him feel so much better with her tender, loving care and he was thankful that Sam was finally getting the chance to experience it too, if only for a short while.

"Dean, you feeling okay?" John questioned as he noticed the usually stoic Dean wiping the tears from his eyes

"Yeah. M'okay. It's just, watching the way Mom is with Sammy right now, it brings back memories of happier times when I was little." Dean answered softly so as not to wake his baby brother.

"I wish you could have had a life time of those memories." John stated somberly as he glanced over at the bed where his wife and son lay. _"And if I have anything to say about it, you will." _John thought, hoping they could take care of this rogue angel that was after them and then deal with the demon he had heard about earlier. He would make sure to remember the things he had learned and hopefully, he would be able to change the future and give his boys the life they deserved.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Mother's Love Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Previously: **_"I wish you could have had a life time of those memories." John told Dean as he glanced over at the bed where his wife and son lay. "And if I have anything to say about it, you will." John thought, hoping they could take care of this rogue angel that was after them and then deal with the demon he had heard about earlier. He would make sure to remember the things he had learned and hopefully, he would be able to change the future and give his boys the life they deserved._

"Yeah, well, there's no use in crying about it now is there since we can't change what happened." Dean voiced with a shrug of his shoulders as he glanced at his father forlornly. He already knew there was no way to change the events of the past. He had found that out after his first foray into the past when he had met his mother and her parents.

"Dean…" Whatever John was about to say was interrupted as he watched Sam's nurse walking into the room carrying an I.V. bag of clear fluids.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you gentlemen. Please forgive me" Nurse Lisa said with a smile as she walked into the room and over to the bed where her young patient lay sleeping. "Dr. Walters wanted Samuel to have another I.V. administered after all the vomiting he has done as a precaution."

"Thanks for taking such good care of my baby brother Lisa." Dean said with one of his most charming smiles as his eyes roamed up and down the body of the vivacious dark haired nurse.

"You've very welcome sugar." Terry answered, her eyes twinkling as she gave the good looking man in front of her an alluring smile. Hanging the intravenous bag on the pole, she quickly exchanged the empty bag with the new one into the I.V. port in Sam's right hand. Turning around and focusing her attention solely on Dean, she said, "Just let me know if you need anything else."

"You can count on it sweet-cheeks." Dean replied with a wink as he watched the nurse sexily sashay her way out of the room. _"Damn, wouldn't I love to spend a little quality time with her," _he thought as he chewed on his bottom lip with envy.

John couldn't help but grin as he watched Dean drooling over the pretty young nurse. It was nice to know that at least one of his son's took after him. He had had a thing for the ladies too, well, up until the time he had met Mary that is. One look at her beautiful angelic face and his flirting days were over.

"So, what you were saying earlier?" Dean questioned, focusing back on his father after the door closed behind the nurse.

"Uh, I kind of forgot what I was going to say." John admitted with a yawn as he reached back to massage the tense muscles in his neck. It had been a long thirty six hours and he was very much on the tired side of things.

"Yeah, pretty women do that to me too." Dean said with a smirk as he made his way back over to Sam's bedside and then palmed his sibling's forehead to check for fever. He was immediately relieved to find that Sam's temperature was indeed dropping now. "Look, why don't you get some sleep in the recliner. I've got this watch."

"Okay, but wake me in a few hours and I'll take over. You need to get your rest too" John informed the blonde hunter as he made his way over to the corner of the room and flopped down in the recliner. It took only a few moments for the sound of soft snoring to drift across the room.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Waking early the next morning, Sam opened bleary eyes to see his mother smiling at him as she sat on the edge of his hospital bed and stroked her fingers through his chesnut colored hair.

"Hey Baby, are you feeling any better this morning?" Mary asked her youngest, relieved to see Sam looking more coherent after his fevered delirium of the previous night.

"Yeah, actually I think I am." Sam answered with a smile of his own, realizing for the first time that his body didn't ache nearly as bad as it had over the past couple of days.

"S'good kiddo. Maybe we can get you out of here sometime today then." Dean said as sat down on the edge of Sam's bed and visually assessed his brother to see that Sammy did indeed look a little better. He knew his brother had been started improving late last night when the doctor had changed out his oxygen mask for a nasal cannula which now rested just beneath his brother's nose.

"What do you mean maybe? I'm getting out of here today whether that doctor likes it or not." Sam grumbled a little petulantly. "I'm sick of this place and I'll sign myself out AMA if I have to."

"You most certainly will do no such thing." John enunciated firmly as he entered into the conversation. No way was he allowing his son to take any chances with his health.

"Just watch me." Sam challenged with a huff as he removed the nasal cannula and then threw his legs off the bed and stood up to go find his clothing. No way was he staying in a hospital where they seemed to have a fetish for messing with his butt!

"Sam, you get your behind back in that bed right now!" John ordered as he moved a few steps toward his son.

"No Sir, I told you I'm not staying." Sam refuted as he scanned the room for his missing clothing.

"_Oh shit, here we go." _Dean thought as he watched his father and brother arguing with each other. It was amazing how his Dad was already taking on that drill sergeant tone they knew so well when they hadn't even been together all that long.

"And I said you are. Now unless you want me to swat that ass of yours, you'll get back in that bed now boy." John threatened, intent on carrying through with his threat if Sam defied him. The kid had seriously scared the crap out of him earlier with his convulsions and he wasn't about to let him out of that hospital room until the doctor gave them the all clear sign.

"Damn it, why is it that everybody is out to get my ass?" Sam grumbled as he backed up towards the bed to keep it out of John's line of fire. His derriere already hurt bad enough from the injection without having to feel his dad's hard hand against it too.

"Don't worry Sam, Dad is just yanking your strings. He wouldn't dare lay a hand on you" Dean retorted, as he glared at John for having threatened Sam the way he did. He didn't care if the man was their father, he'd be damned if he would allow him to put a hand on Sammy, especially when the kid had had been so sick.

Not wanting to tempt fate just in case the man was serious, Sam climbed back in the bed and stretched out as much as his tall frame would let him. He was exhausted anyway and another few good hours of sleep would do him good. Sighing contently as his mother pulled the blanket up over him, Sam mumbled his thanks and then faded off to sleep once again.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Standing just outside of the hospital, hidden in the shadows of a tall oak tree which looked to be a century old, Anna observed the Winchester family as they watched over their youngest who lay sleeping in the bed as if he didn't have a care in the world. It irked her to see him laying there with such a content look upon his face. How could he sleep like that when he was the one who had broken the last seal and brought about Lucifer's rising?

Focusing her attention on Dean as she saw him sit on the edge of the bed and card his fingers through his brother's hair, she hated that he also would have to be sacrificed for the greater good. The hunter held a special place in her heart, but she could allow her feelings for him to sway her. John and Mary Winchester had to die to keep Samuel from ever being born. It was the only way to save the world and keep the apocalypse from happening.

Knowing that too many innocents would die if she tried to make her move while Sam remained in the hospital, she decided to bide her time and set her plan into motion, but first, she had someone she needed to talk to…someone who had a grudge to bear against the Winchesters also.

"I'll be back soon." She voiced towards the closed window, even though she knew the occupants inside would never hear her. With a soft flutter of wings, she disappeared into the night.

**TBC **


	11. Chapter 11

**A Mother's Love Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's Note: **Once again, there will be some dialogue that you recognize from the show that does not belong to me.

**I'm not happy with the flow of this chapter, I had a hard time writing it but maybe you'll enjoy it.**

**Previously: **_"I'll be back soon." Anna voiced towards the closed window, even though she knew the occupants inside would never hear her. With a soft flutter of wings, she disappeared from sight._

Resting comfortably in his bed a few hours later, Sam was finally deemed well enough to go home after his fever had finally broken and he was able to keep down food. The doctor had came in a few moments ago and removed the nasal cannula and I.V. port. Once finished, he informed Sam that he could get dressed, and then excused himself from the room so he could get Sam's discharge papers together.

"It's about damn time." Sam sighed in relief as he threw off the blanket covering him and pushed himself up off the bed. He couldn't wait to get the heck out of the place. Getting to his feet, he glanced around the room for his clothing but couldn't see his stuff laying around anywhere.

"Dean, where are my clothes?" Sam questioned as he placed a hand behind him to hold the back of the hospital gown together to keep from flashing his naked backside.

"They're right here sweetie," Mary answered as she pulled a paper bag out of the small drawer of the nightstand that contained clean clothing for her youngest. John had made sure to pick them up when he went on a food run earlier.

"Thanks Mom." Sam stated, blushing a little when his gown gaped open in the back upon reaching for them, causing him to flash his Dad and Dean.

"You're welcome. Now go get dressed Baby so we can get you back home." Mary said with a smile as she palmed her son's cheek. It amazed her to know how much she already loved her sons, even though neither had yet been born. Placing her hand lovingly on her stomach, she was so grateful to know that her first born would grow up to be such a wonderful young man who was extremely protective of his baby brother.

Doing as instructed, Sam returned fully dressed in t-shirt and jeans a few moments later to find that a nurse had entered the room with a wheelchair while he had been dressing. "Hope that's not for me," he said as he sat down to put on his shoes. "I'm walking out of here."

"Sorry sir, but it's hospital policy. You'll have to ride in the chair until you exit the hospital.

"To hell with hospital policy. I said I'm walking." Sam retorted, pulling on his jacket and striding towards the door.

"That's it." John grumbled to himself. He didn't care if Sam was a grown man. No child of his was going to be so disrespectful to the nurse. Reaching out to grasp Sam's bicep, he spun him and gave him a firm swat on the behind. "You heard what the nurse said. Now get your butt in that chair."

"Yes Sir." Sam yelped, his cheeks turning a deep pink with embarrassment once again. Apologizing to the nurse, he quickly sat down and dropped his gaze to his knees.

"Son of a…"

"Dean, please don't, it's okay." Sam voiced, cutting his brother off mid rant. He didn't want to be the cause of any anger between his brother and father, especially not after the hurt Dean had suffered when their father had died. "Let's just get out of here. PleaSE?"

"Sure Tiger, if that's what you want." Dean answered, sending a glare his father's way as if daring the man to touch his Sammy again.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Making the long drive back to the cabin, Dean sat in the backseat with his brother and cradled a sleeping Sam's head against his shoulder as he thought about everything that had transpired since their return to the past. So much had went down in a relatively short amount of time and it made his mind spin. Tugging a hand through Sam's hair as he readjusted his brother's head to a more comfortable position on his shoulder, he was glad that Sam had finally gotten to talk things out with John. Sam had carried so much guilt over their father's death, fearing that the man had died thinking that he hated him. At least now he could release that burden after letting their old man know that he understood the reasons he did what he did and that he loved him.

Scrubbing the nape of his neck with his hand, he sighed deeply as his mind drifted to the battle yet to come. There were so many lose variables with this whole mess that they were in that he just didn't know if they really had a fighting chance at winning this time.

"Dean, is something wrong Sweetie?" Mary questioned with concern, glancing into the backseat upon hearing her oldest sigh.

"No, I was just thinking is all." Dean answered as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. No sense in worrying his parents anymore than what they already were.

"Listen Son, I know you're probably worried about the fight ahead, but trust me, your mother and I can handle ourselves and…"

"Hold it right there Da…John. You have no idea just how bad things are gonna get. These angels are powerful beings, more powerful than anything we've ever went up against in our lives. We're talking some really strong mojo here." Dean retorted firmly, cutting his father off mid-sentence.

"De'n? Wha's wrong?" Sam mumbled a little incoherently, as he started to rouse, the sound of angry voices drawing him from his sleep.

"Shhh, it's nothing kiddo, go back to sleep." Dean whispered as he began carding his fingers through Sam's hair once again. He knew Sam needed to rest as much as possible to rebuild his strength for the battle ahead.

"Kay." Sam muttered as he snuggled into his brother's shoulder, sleep overcoming him in seconds.

"You know, you're really good with him Dean. It's obvious Sammy trusts you implicitly. It's almost as if..." Mary drifted off a little nervously before completing the statement.

"Almost as if…what…that, I were his father instead of his brother?" Dean prodded, noticing his mother's discomfort.

"Yeah." Mary admitted, feeling guilty when she saw the look of hurt that crossed her husband's face.

"I kind of did become the father figure in his life, but it was borne out of necessity. Dad had to hunt, but he couldn't take the chance of Sammy learning about the supernatural things that were out there. We wanted him to retain his innocence for as long as possible." Dean explained, hoping to relieve some of the hurt he could see in his father's eyes through the rearview mirror. "Dad did what he had to do to keep us safe and I basically took over the role of taking care of Sammy."

"You shouldn't have had to, you were just a kid yourself." John grunted, his eyes staying focused on the road ahead.

"I wanted to. He's my brother!" Dean stated as a matter of fact, his voice drifting off as he stared out the window. He didn't regret losing his own childhood if it meant Sammy got to have his, if only for a little while.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Standing outside the isolated hunter's cabin in the woods that she knows the Winchesters will eventually return to, Anna fekt a presence walk up behind her and she spun around to face that presence. "Uriel, you've come."

"You look well, but you shouldn't have called for me. We're under strict orders not to come down here." Uriel stated as he approached Anna, his eyes studying the angel in front of him. "You are not the Anna of now."

"No. But 30 years from now, I'm still your superior," Anna said as she looked the other angel in the eyes. "I need you to kill some humans for me."

"Well, I'm always happy to do some smiting," Uriel replied with a smile. "But what's going on? I do not understand why you want these people killed."

"In the future, these people are going to kill you, Uriel," Anna explained, knowing that her words would have a strong effect on the African American angel. "I'm just giving you the chance to kill them first."

"Thank you for the chance. I will not let you down." Uriel said, before fading from view to await his opportunity to smite the humans from existence.

"You better not. This is our only chance to keep the apocalypse from occurring." Anna whispers to the wind, disappearing from view herself.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Arriving back at the cabin approximately a half hour later, Dean and Mary helped Sam into the bed while John took it upon himself to check the cabin over to make sure that the sigils were all still in place.

Knowing that the angels could return anytime, Dean decided it was as good a time as any to warn his mother about that night in November. Hopefully hi mother would remember, and their lives could be changed dramatically for the better.

"Mom, I need you to listen to me and remember what I am going to tell you. You need to know that a demon is going to come into our house, specifically Sammy's nursery on the night of November 2nd, 1983. Remember that date, and whatever you do... do not go in there. You wake up that morning and you take Sam and you run as far as you can."

"That's not going to be good enough Dean." Sam broke into the conversation with a sigh. "Wherever she goes, the demon will find her…find me."

"Then what the hell can she do Sammy?" Dean asked, throwing his hands up in annoyance.

"She can leave Dad, that's what. After all this is over, she leaves John and just walks away so we can never be born." Sam answers somberly.

"No I can't, you're my children, and now you want me to…." Mary said as she shakes her head defiantly.

"You have no choice mom. Think about it, there's a huge difference between us dying and never having been born." Sam explained trying to get his point across.

"Sammy's right, And believe me, we're okay with it." Dean butted in.

"Yeah, well I'm not." Mary voiced angrily

"Mom please, you've got to understand. Everything's going to go south. You'll never have that normal life you want. It's not in the cards for you. You will die and your children will be cursed." Sam pleaded, begging his mom to see their point of view.

"I can't, there has to be another way." Mary whispered as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"No, there isn't. This is bigger than just us. A lot of people are gonna die. You have to do this." Dean informed his mother, trying to break through Mary's argument.

"You don't understand. I can't…I'm already pregnant." Mary stated just before John walked into the room.

"Hey, we got a problem," John said as he walked into the room. "Those blood things, the sigils? They're gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?" Sam questioned as he hurriedly climbed out of the bed.

"The one I drew on the back of the door, it's now a smudge," John answered just before a shrill sound filled the air and the windows shattered.

**TBC **_And so we've made it back to the episode. I've had a few requests that as this story ends to let Mary and John remember what they were told, so an AU story could be written of the family hunting together with Mary having never been killed. What is your take on that thought?_

_I mean it seems as if reviews are falling which leads me to assume that people are becoming bored with my stories and I'm not sure I plan to continue posting after I finish all the stories I am working on now._


	12. Chapter 12

**A Mother's Love Ch. 12**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's Note: **Once again, there will be some dialogue that you recognize from the show that does not belong to me.

**Previously: **_"What do you mean the sigils are gone?" Sam questioned as he hurriedly climbed out of the bed._

"_The one I drew on the back of the door, it's now a smudge," John answered just before a shrill sound filled the air and the windows shattered._

Once the ringing stopped and the hunters composed themselves, they were stunned to see the front door of the cabin fly open just before a man came striding in confidently.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked as he pulled himself into a standing position to face the newcomer head on. He had a feeling the man was bad news from the look on his face

"I am Uriel." The angel replied as he walked through the door without a care in the world.

"Oh, come on!" Dean sputtered as he starts backing up towards the others in protection. He could very easily remember the angel with the bad attitude, the one who was always so eager to smite people without giving it a second thought.

"Come on, we gotta get you out of here….GO." Sam told his parents as he started ushering them towards the back door of the cabin only to be stopped by the sudden appearance of Anna.

"Sonuva…well, here goes nothing." Dean gritted out between clenched teeth as he made a stab at Uriel with the angel killing knife, while Sam made a move towards Anna at the same time. Their efforts were in vain however as both brothers found themselves being thrown through the air to land harshly on the floor only seconds later as their parents watched in horror.

Spotting the angel knife laying on the floor, John knew he had to do something to protect his sons or they would surely be killed. Rushing forward to grab the weapon with his hand, he was just about to lift it when the auburned haired angel stepped on the knife with her foot.

"That's not very nice you know." Anna told John as she lifted her hand in a throwing motion, causing the Winchester father to fly backwards through the window and to the ground below outside.

"Nooooo" Mary screamed in outrage as she watched all of the male members of her family being attacked. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Meanwhile, Dean continued to fight Uriel while Sam made a move for the knife which still lay on the floor, knowing it could be their only chance. His attempt proved futile however as Anna ripped a pipe from the wall and thrust it forward, the pipe entering Sam's chest with a fatal blow.

"SAMMY!" Dean and Mary screamed out in unison as they watched the shaggy haired hunter fall to the floor, his hands clutching at the pipe in his chest, his eyes falling shut.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a bright light approached John who still lay outside on the ground, stunned from his collision with the shattered window and harsh landing

"You know, I really am sorry." Anna apologized as she started walking towards Mary, ready to kill the young blonde woman who would give birth to the vessel that Lucifer would someday occupy.

"Anna," a male voice called out just before Anna reached Mary's side

Spinning around upon hearing her name, Anna wassurprised to see John Winchester standing before her, but soon realized her mistake in the assumption for it wasn't John, but another angel using him as its vessel.

"Michael." Anna stated as she looked her superior angel in the eye.

Michael however didn't give Anna the chance to explain her reasoning as he walked forward and placed a hand on Anna's chest. Within seconds, blue flames filled the female angel's being as she screamed out in horrific pain and then turned into a heap of dust.

"Michael…I didn't know." Uriel pleaded as he gazed at his superior in fear. He had no idea at this point that Michael was interested in the people he was asked to kill.

"Goodbye, Uriel," Michael replied with a snap of his fingers, the African American angel disappearing instantly from view. Returning his attention to the others in the room, Michael strolled over towards Mary

"Wh-what did you do to my husband?" Mary asked, her voice quivering slightly in fear.

"John is fine." Michael answered the scared wife succinctly.

"But who…who are you?" Mary questioned, needing to know who had taken over her husband's body.

"Shhh," Michael said, putting a finger to his lips before reaching over to touch her on the forehead, causing Mary to slump to the ground unconscious as Dean stumbled through the doorway, clutching at his injured ribs.

"Dean Winchester. Well I'd say this conversation between us is long overdue," Michael stated with a smile. "Wouldn't you?"

"Fix him," Dean ordered, not bothering to answer the question as he pointed over to his baby brother who lay bleeding out on the floor.

"First, we need to talk," Michael stated with authority. "Then I will fix your precious little Sammy."

"How'd you get in my dad anyway?" Dean asked as he eyed the angel warily. He knew angels couldn't take their vessel without being invited to do so and his Dad would never have said yes, well, not the father he grew up with anyway.

"I told him I could save his wife, and he said yes," Michael answered bluntly.

"Well I guess they oversold me then, huh? I mean as being your one and only vessel," Dean retorted with a snort.

"Yes, you are my true vessel, but not my only one." Michael informed an extremely surprised Dean.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, unsure of the repercussions of such a bold statement.

"It's a bloodline," Michael said. "It's in your blood, your father's blood, your family's blood to be my vessel."

"What do you want with me?" Dean queried, growing tired of the conversation, his eyes casting over to his baby brother in heartbreak once again.

"You really don't know the answer to that?" Michael asked incredulously as he looked the hunter in the eye.

"Well, I've already told you and the others that I ain't going to say yes. So once again, why are you here and what do you want with me?" Dean uttered tiredly.

"I just want you to understand, what you and I have to do," Michael replied in answer to Dean's question.

"Oh I get it. You've got a beef with your brother, well get some therapy dude, don't take it out on my planet!" Dean snapped angrily at the haughty angel.

"You're wrong," Michael informed Dean before going onto explain how Lucifer had defied their father and betrayed him even after everything he had done. Like Dean, he had been the one who raised his brother and took care of him all the time. "Lucifer is my brother, and I love him. But I am going to kill him, because it is right thing to do."

"Why, because God says so?" Dean asked with disbelief.

"Yes, because I am a good son," Michael answered as if it were the only logical one to make.

"Yeah well trust me pal, take it from someone who knows, that is a dead-end street you're going down and you won't like the outcome." Dean voiced with a smirk.

"And you think you know better than my father?" Michael queried with barely suppressed anger. What makes you think you get to choose, unimportant little man that you are?"

"Because I gotta believe that I can choose what I do with my unimportant little life," Dean answered, hope still alive in his heart.

"Free will is an illusion, Dean. You might as well face the fact that you are eventually going to say yes." John retorted. "But don't worry, unlike my brothers, I won't leave you a drooling, slobbering mess when I'm done with your meat suit. You'll be the man you've always been."

"But what about my dad, and the rest of my family?" Dean asked as he looked at the three most important people in his life.

"I'm going to make it so they won't remember me." Michael answered as he walked over kneeled down beside Sammy. Reaching out to touch Sam's head with his finger, Michael sent Sam back into the present time.

"He's home. Safe and sound. Now it's your turn." Michael informed the older brother. "I'll see you soon, Dean." He stated just before touching him on the forehead and returning Dean to the present also.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

"Waking up on the bed in their motel room moments later. Dean looked over to the other bed to breathe a huge sigh of relief upon seeing his baby brother alive and well. He had been afraid that Michael had told him a lie and that Sam had been lost to him forever.

"De'n what happened?" Sam questioned anxiously as he gazed at the blood on his hands and shirt. He could remember having been in the past and meeting his parents, but not much else.

"S'okay kiddo, everything's fine, you're going to be okay." Dean answered as he walked over to the bed and wrapped his younger sibling in a hug.

"But I ca..can't remember what happened…" Sam's voice trailed off with a yawn as he looked around the room.

"There's nothing to remember Sammy. We're both fine and that's all that matters. Now try to get some sleep Tiger." Dean encouraged as he coaxed his baby brother to lay down in the bed and then watched over him until Sam's breathing evened out and he began to softly snore. He would eventually reveal the details of everything that happened to Sam, just not yet.

**The End. As you can see, I chose not to have Michael wipe John and Mary's memories clean. He's only erased their memories of him. This way the story is left open for the AU if I choose to write it later.**


End file.
